


Short Stories (sad)

by Pointless_Existence



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken Promises, I Love You, Lost Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointless_Existence/pseuds/Pointless_Existence
Summary: so basically this book is just going to be a bunch of short stories and stuff





	Short Stories (sad)

I turn to you, tears streaming down my face. “Why, why do you always do this? You come back and then you leave… saying that ‘I’m better without you’” 

You look at me with your dark brown eyes and then you take a breath, but before you get words out I stop you. “And don’t you dare…. Don’t you even think about saying that it's because you love me, because if you loved me, you wouldn’t leave. You wouldn’t walk away from me in the halls, you wouldn’t look at me with disgust every time you see me when you’re with your friends. You would reply to my texts, when I call you in tears, you wouldn't ask if you could call me back later. If you loved me, you wouldn't act like I don’t exist, and then text me that night, telling me you miss me. You wouldn't lie to your friends saying that I mean nothing to you and that you have nothing to do with me. If you loved me you would want to be with me, out in the open, you wouldn’t say that you don't want your friends to know we’re together. You would wait for me, because that’s what you do when you love someone, you wait for them. So no, don’t say you love me because if you did, we wouldn't be even having this conversation right now.” 

You look down, and i roll my eye and turn away, not wanting you to see the tears in my eyes. I turn around and walk away. I hear you call after me, one, two, three times. All i can hear is a constant ringing in my ears, tears are streaming down my face, people are staring. I don't care anymore. I should've stopped caring a long time ago, because you did. It hurts, so much. You don’t love me. You never did.


End file.
